


Somebody to Love

by letmewriteinpurple



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Ella Enchanted based, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I love Annie's voice so..., Miranda softie, Song: Somebody To Love (Queen), The twins are damn cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmewriteinpurple/pseuds/letmewriteinpurple
Summary: The twins are addicted to Ella Enchanted. Miranda came home to Andrea singing "Somebody to Love."
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Somebody to Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and "The Devil Wears Prada" and this is purely for fun. <3

“Come on, Andy!” Seven-year-old Cassidy jumped on her stool as she slapped her little hands on the breakfast table.

“We know you could sing!” Caroline joined her twin-sister in encouraging their mother’s second assistant in singing them a song.

Andy just finished putting the roast beef in the oven, to keep it warm before dinner when the twins started asking her to sing. Now that she faced them, she tried to think of an excuse. She isn’t that great of a singer but she could sing, not as beautiful as professionals can but she could.

Andy opened her mouth but Cassidy cut her off. “We know you know the song! We heard you sing it to us as a lullaby the last time you babysat us!”

Andy stared repeatedly and alternately at the twins before she sighed. She found herself babysitting her boss’ twin daughters more and more after the Harry Potter book incident. No, actually, it’s after the twins admitted to their mother that they were the one who told Andy to climb up the stairs a little over a month ago. Miranda Priestly took it upon herself to make the twins apologize to Andy which the latter just accepted with a wide smile and shrug. After that, the twins have been friendlier to her and Miranda seeing it, made Andy babysat the girls whenever Cara isn’t around.

The twins have been obsessing over Ella Enchanted for a month now and Andy had watched the film numerous times already that _“Somebody to Love”_ had become a tune in her head she can’t shake off. Last Friday (today is Tuesday) Andy hummed the tune for the twins as she tucked them into bed. Andy had finished reading them a bedtime story yet the twins can’t sleep. She continued to lull them into sleep with _Somebody to Love_ , hoping it will put them to sleep. She guessed this is the consequence now.

“I can’t hold you back now Munchkins, can I?” Andy asked as she smiled at the twins. They can be a push over and spoiled little babies but they are also incredibly witty and sweet when you’re on their good book. Andy happens to be on their best book, ‘the best baby sitter aside from Cara’ the twins have actually said.

“Nuh-uh,” Cassidy shook her head as she grinned sweetly at Andrea.

“Does that mean you will sing for us?” Caroline asked sweetly and innocently.

Andy sighed. “Fine. Just this one time.” She glanced at the clock in the kitchen and calculated how many minutes does she still has before Miranda came. Miranda texted her 10 minutes ago that she’s on her way. If Andy will start singing now, she will have enough time to finish the song before her gorgeous boss comes home and before Andy can drive Miranda away because of horrible singing. Given of course that Andy can tell Miranda about her affections, which she wouldn’t because she’s not that stupid to hope Miranda might be interested.

‘It’s just one time,’ Andy told herself self as she took a big breath and smiled tentatively at the girls. The kids were bouncing in their seats and Andy found herself totally wrapped around their little fingers. “Can anybody…” Andy started with a shuddering voice which made the line quite shaky just as Ella in the movie sang it, “…Find me… somebody to---"

“Love!” Caroline and Cassidy interrupted Andy, just liked the giants did in the movie, chuckling.

Andy chuckled too as she started singing the verse. “Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet.”

The twins started to sway in time with Andy, watching their favorite Mom’s assistant sing with glee.

“Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me,” Andy started relaxing as she watched the twins show her their biggest grin. “I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief!”

At Andy’s sudden confidence, Caroline found herself gasping as she now can hear Andy’s real singing voice.

“Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody, to love???” Andy finally let out a breath as she watched Caroline and Cassidy clapped their little hands.

With natural vibrato and not very different from the assistant’s speaking voice, which shouldn’t be a surprise because Andy does read bedtime stories to them beautifully, Caroline said in awe, “More!”

“You gotta finish the song!” Cassidy agreed with a nod.

“Got no feel I got no rhythm; I just keep losing my beat,” Andy continued now starting to sway as she listened to the melody of the song in her head.

The girls readied themselves to answer Andy in the next line, now more of kneeling in their stools.

“I'm okay I'm alright,” Andy smiled when the girls answered with ‘she’s okay, she’s alright.’ “Ain't gonna face no defeat.” Andy thought of an idea and she quickly turned her back to the girls in search of something.

The girls were confused when Andy turned her back on them.

“I just gotta get out of this prison cell,” Andy practically lit up when she grabbed the clean spatula left near the stove. “One day I'm gonna be free!” She faced the girls again but this time, with her eyes closed.

The twins giggled when Andy found what she’s looking for but gasped when they felt a hand on their shoulder. They let Andy remain uninformed of their Mom’s presence, just like their Mom’s request when Miranda put her index finger against her lips.

Encouraged by the girls’ gasps, Andy put more soul into her performance. “Lord, somebody…”

“Somebody…” The twins answered through their giggles.

“Can anybody find me, somebody, to love?” Andy now encouraged more than ever, stomped her feet in time with the beat. With her eyes, closed firmly she gave in to the music more. The girls’ laughs sound like music to her ears and Andy might just do anything to hear those again. Andy though did not hear the faint noises of her boss coming home.

Nobody heard the front door opened nor the rhythm of Miranda’s heels meeting the floor. When she entered the house, she was more than shocked that her darling Bobbseys did not meet her at the door. Normally, they would be waiting right on the stairs when her assistant, Andrea, announce her up-coming arrival. Her first thought was maybe they’re deep in a movie or doing some art, but when she heard a beautiful voice singing, Miranda can’t help but follow the voice… to her kitchen. That’s how she ended up telling her daughters to keep quiet… and how she ended up watching Andrea with her antics.

“Every day, I try and I try and I try. But everybody wants to put me down. They say I'm going crazy,” Andy made a circular motion against her ears in a crazy gesture as the twins giggled. “They say I got a lot of water in my brain, got no common sense I've got nobody left to believe… yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAHHHH.”

Miranda can’t stop herself anymore. Her daughters would want to see the exact scene in the movie anyway, might as well do it. Before she could chicken out, Miranda stepped up and grabbed Andrea’s flinging arms in the air to pull the girl toward her. Andrea’s shocked eyes opened and she dropped the spatula noisily but Miranda just led them to a waltz.

Although shocked, Andy followed Miranda’s lead. Andy gazed at Miranda’s blue eyes filled with affection and subtle happiness which shocked her more. There’s always a soft look and gentle gleam on Miranda’s face and eyes when she’s at home or looking at her daughters. But now that _that_ look is focused on her, Andrea might just let herself dream. 

Truth be told, she did not expect to see Andrea entertaining the girls in this way, nor expecting to see her assistant gesturing wildly and losing herself in the song. She may have an idea that Andrea could sing, the girl couldn’t stop humming when lost in her work or thoughts; what she didn’t expect though would be the fact that it feels wonderful to dance with Andrea. With Caroline and Cassidy chanting “…find her somebody to love,” and slapping their little hands on the table, more so. It had been a while since her daughters looked up to someone as their role model and someone who can make them as excited, happy, contented and settled as Andrea could. Miranda should have seen it coming; ever since this woman- her Andrea- entered her life, nothing used to be as predictable as Miranda’s life before. Now staring right through the shocked but delighted eyes of her assistant, Miranda can’t help but hope that this creature can be that somebody for her to love. Miranda found herself smiling tenderly. When Andrea’s gaze dropped to her mouth, Miranda knew she just has to get the girl.

With Miranda’s soft-looking blue eyes and equally soft smile leading her while they dance around the Priestly’s kitchen, Andy softly ended the song, “…Somebody to love.” It took all her concentration to the song to not yelp when Miranda dipped her gracefully, a knee supporting her back but not enough to hurt, and arms around her- surrounding her. 

“That wasn’t a part of the movie,” Cassidy confusedly told her sister but nevertheless started clapping.

“But it’s better!” Caroline hissed back while clapping the loudest.

“I guess,” Cassidy said as she turned her attention back to the adults who are still too busy looking at each other. “Caroline… should we say something?”

“I don’t know, maybe. My hands are getting tired from clapping,” Caroline agreed. She and her sister looked at each other and stopped clapping at the same time.

Cassidy and Caroline looked at their Mom and Andy who, by the way, are both standing now but still looking at each other. Of course, Cassidy has to ask, “Are you two going to kiss now?”

 _That_ broke it. Andrea let go of Miranda instantly, looking at the twins to avoid Miranda’s gaze still on her. “T-That’s it. No more request of singing in the future.”

“Aww,” the twins chorused.

“Dinner time!” Caroline announced as she and her sister climbed out of their stools.

“We’re going to wash our hands now!” Cassidy added as she trailed after sister towards the direction of the ground floor’s comfort room where they can wash their hands.

Only when a slamming of the door, probably from the restroom, did Miranda realize that her daughters are out of the room. She watched as Andrea awkwardly looked away, probably nervous about what will happen next; Miranda knew she should be the one to make the move. She held up her hand to touch Andrea’s arm.

Andrea squeaked at Miranda’s touch. “Right! I’ll set the dishes,” she moved to get past Miranda when the hand on her arm slid down to cradle her hand. Andrea tried hard to keep breathing.

“Would you look at me, Andrea?” Miranda requested as she took a small step forward.

Andrea held her breath as she faced Miranda. Slowly, she looked up. And there it was. Miranda is still looking at her like _that_. This time Andrea can’t help but sucking a big intake of breath.

Miranda smiled as she sensed her affection getting acknowledged by the younger woman. “Somebody to love?” she asked, teasing. Her darling girl blushed. Seriously, this girl should not be allowed to be this adorable.

Andrea took a deep breath in and released it slowly before taking a small step- a leap of faith- and squeezed Miranda’s hand. “Yes,” she finally answered and she watched as Miranda’s soft smile turned into a full grin. “Yes, somebody to love.”

“Splendid,” Miranda said as she tugged Andrea a little so their noses will bump. She hovered a little on Andrea’s lips, giving her a chance to back away if she’s uncomfortable. Instead, she felt Andrea’s nose slide against hers, towards her cheek and met her lips for a kiss. It’s soft, gentle and sweet; no need to rush or dive into something else. She felt the soft and full lips against hers' smile and Miranda can’t help but mirror it. She ended up pulling Andrea by her waist to hug her.

“Eww,” two voices were heard and their laughter followed.

Not wanting to give the twins an inappropriate show, Andy was the first to let go. She gave a shy smile to Miranda and turned to give a full grin to the twins. Miranda refused to let her go and frankly, Andrea liked being in Miranda’s arms. “Will you help me set the table girls? I’m sure your Mom is tired and hungry.”

“Yeah!” the twins said as they walked towards the cabinet where the plates and utensils are.

Miranda squeezed Andrea’s side as the girl slipped off her arms. Feeling particularly giddy, Miranda pulled Andrea back to her arms and whispered- purred, really- on the girl’s ear. “While you are right at your assumption that I’m hungry, it’s not only food that I’m craving for.” She stepped away and moved towards the door of the kitchen, swaying her hips provocatively, aware of the eyes following its every move. Feeling triumphant, she looked back at Andrea and caught the girl looking at her bottom. Registering that Miranda stopped walking, Andrea met her gaze and blushed as Miranda smirked knowingly. “You’re wrong about the tired part.”

Andrea continued to stare at Miranda’s retreating form until one of the twins told her to help.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM OBSESSED WITH ANNIE'S VOICE. PLEASEEEEEE!!!!   
> And I'm on Twitter! @lmwip_ and @kylaisgay is the username. Follow me and I'll follow you back. Let's be friends!


End file.
